No Matter
by snowlessangel
Summary: Stranded on an island. Nerves running high as the fight for survival becomes harder. Their boat crashes and they're left on 3 separate islands. Can they make it out alive or will they kill each other first? Main Akuroku,slight Zemyx, and Riso Abandoned :
1. Chapter 1

I just realized Axel in this chapter is most likely having his male PSM, lol! Oh, yes, quick thingy. I'm updating this every week from now on, I need a deadline to finish each chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own barely anything, heck half of the plot was from Sims 2 Castaway. I'm werid!

* * *

"Please Roxas, it's just for 2 days." Axel pleaded over the phone.

Roxas sighed and continued, "Like I was saying, how do I know that this isn't one of Riku's plan to murder me!?"

The was a long pause, "I don't know, but Riku is my friend and if he does through you off the yacht, he's going down with you."

"…"

"B-but I'll save you!"

"Axel, you hate water, so why are you going?" Roxas rolled on his back on his bed as he waited for a reply.

"Well, one, it's the summer, and two, Reno's friends are coming over for a big celebration of 'we're out of college' thing. And, half of them have tried, but failed, to molest me!" Axel half-yelled into the phone, he sat up on the side of the bed wanting to apologize to Roxas for yelling.

"Roxas, are you still there?" He sighed, "Look, I'm sorry for yelling but, look, please come for me?"

"Ok, can you meet me at the ice-cream shop in 15 minutes. I'm broke and I need someone to buy me ice-cream!" He laughed quietly.

Axel laughed along with him, "You just go out with me because I have a job, silly. Ok, ok, I'll see you in 15 minutes."

Roxas waited for Axel outside of the ice-cream shop. As soon as he saw a flash of bright red hair, he made a mad dash for the boy because he wanted his ice-cream now. He bumped into him instead of hugging him.

Axel laughed lightly, "Trying out for the football team next year?" He helped Roxas back to his feet and pulled him into a tight hug.

Roxas pulled back to look at Axel and poke him in the nose, "I'll get mauled by giant people so no."

Axel smirked, "Marly plays football so hide behind him."

The blond boy stared with mouth wide open, "I don't like being behind a sex addict! Why can't you join so I can hide behind you."

Axel ruffled his hair and said, "Only in you dreams! Come on, I didn't come here to stand in the middle of a walk way and talk now did I? I came for some ice-cream!" He pointed to the shop and dragged Roxas behind him.

"Hey Dem! I want some rocky road ice-cream in a cone." Axel greeted his friend behind the counter.

Demyx smiled and looked from his pyro friend to the blond beside him. "Ok, Ax. So little guy, want do you want?" He mocked a motherly tone and it earned him a slap to the face. He rubbed his cheek, hoping it didn't leave a red mark.

"Sea-salt on a stick, jackass." Roxas said sourly.

Axel put his hand on Roxas' head, "Ok Demyx, he said on a stick." He began to reach for his pants button's with his other hand.

Roxas grabbed the hand that wasn't on his head and pulled the older boys hand away and growled, "On a wooden stick."

Axel shrugged and put his hands back down to his sides, "Ok, fine, be that way."

Demyx was hiding behind the counter trying to contain his laughter. He stood back up after Yuffie glared at him. He faced his 2 friends and got their ice cream. He whispered over the counter top, "Help me! Yuffie is going to rip off my balls!"

Axel pushed his friend's head back with one finger and said, "I didn't think you had balls, Dem!"

Roxas giggled into Axel's side as the ice cream began melting on his hand.

Demyx pouted and said, "Ok, fine be that way! The ice cream is 5.69."

Roxas giggled louder tighten his grip on his boyfriend's shirt.

Axel laughed as Demyx stared dumbfound, "What's so funny?"

Axel shook his head and paid for the ice cream, dragging a laughing Roxas outside on the curb.

Once they were out of the store, Roxas burst out laughing.

Axel shook his head, smiling at the younger boy. He had to hold him up from falling and sat him down on the curb.

"Oh my god! I can't believe he totally missed that!" Roxas said after his laughter had died down.

Axel grinned, "Maybe he's dumber than I thought." He shrugged off the thought. "So, are you coming this weekend or not?" The redhead asked as he poked Roxas in the side earning a squirm.

"Maybe," he said, almost as if he was in some deep thought, but if he was, he wouldn't respond.

Axel leaned over to look at Roxas, "Please! I'll have to deal with a crazy, drunk Demyx, a moody Zexion, a screamish Sora, and Riku bossing me around. Please, I want someone to come that I can enjoy it with."

Roxas stared at Axel until he waved his dismissively, "Fine, but no alcohol."

Axel smirked, "Who ever said I was bring the beer?"

Roxas put his face in his hand and said, "Why does beer even exist?"

"So we can get drunk off our asses and party!" Axel snickered, taking a bite out of his melting ice cream.

Roxas glared at Axel before returning to his sea-salt ice cream. He finished the bar before Axel could even take a few bites off his cone. Then just to piss his boyfriend off, he leaned over and licked the rocky-road ice-cream cone.

Axel shouted, "Hey! That wasn't far!"

"I'm still hungry."

The redhead rolled his eyes and asked, "And we all wonder how you're not fat yet!"

Roxas pushed Axel onto his side, as the older boy couldn't help laughing.

Axel held the ice cream up so when he fell the ice cream wouldn't. The blond boy took the chance to steal Axel's ice cream. He grabbed the ice cream as the older boy tried to stop laughing.

Axel jolted up, "Hey give me my ice cream back, you little punk."

"Never," Roxas hissed as he got up and ran a 2 blocks down before Axel caught up with him.

Axel was tailing right behind the boy when he said, "Roxas, look-"

Roxas was too busy teasing Axel he forgot to look in front of him. He rammed straight into Riku and stumbled backwards into Axel's arms.

Axel grabbed his melting ice cream back and said, "Sevres you right, Roxy."

Roxas rubbed his forehead where it had collided into Riku's chest. "Ow," he muttered.

Riku muttered, "Small world."

Sora came bouncing up in front of his cousin and half-shouted, "Hi Roxas!"

The blond merely waved, too dazed to say anything.

Axel let Roxas go and he fell to the ground, the blond got some sense knocked into him and got up shouting at Axel, "What the hell was that for?"

Axel shrugged and greeted both boys, "Hello Riku, Sora."

Riku said nothing and Sora said, "Ello Axel!"

The silver head boy asked, "Roxas, are you coming this weekend?"

Roxas was drawn out of his thoughts, "I don't know, I'll have to ask."

Sora began pouting, "Roxie! You have to come! If you don't Axel will set the boat on fire if you don't!"

He was such a drama-queen sometimes. Roxas thought. "Axel will not set the boat, urm, yacht on fire." He turned to Axel, "Now will you?"

Axel crossed his arms, "Not unless someone makes me made while I'm wasted, no."

Riku said, "That reminds me, Axel, are you being the drinks?"

Axel uncrossed his arms and pointed to Roxas, "This thing right here made me promise not to bring the beer."

Riku shrugged with his arms crossed, "Just give it to me and I'll bring it."

Roxas' mouth dropped open, "That's no far!"

Sora started wiggling trying to talk but he had really nothing to say.

Riku answered, "Yes it is. Axel said he wouldn't bring the beer so I get the drinks off him and I bring them instead. It's far."

Roxas pointed to Riku, "You are an evil bastard!" He pointed his finger to Axel, "You too!"

Axel gasped and put his hand over his heart, "Roxie-poo! How dare you say something like that! That hurts."

Riku snickered, "Says you!"

Sora cling onto Riku's arm trying to get attention, "Riku, please can we go. I'm bored." He stuck his bottom lip out slightly, making his eyes big and watery at the same time.

Riku sighed, "Ok, lets go." He began walking, laughing inwardly as the other two boys were too busy to notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Omigawd, I has a smile stuck to my face right now! 3 people in less than an hour alerted my story! That makes my day, even if the day is over. I thank you so much for alerting! Now, another chapter!

Disclaimer: If I owned, little children would be mentally scarred for life, for LIFE!

* * *

Axel stood on the tip of the boat and pointed towards the open ocean, "Onward on to our adventure, Captain Riku!"

Riku pulled the last of the supplies on the ship and shouted back, "I'm not the captain!"

Sora came run by Axel, almost knocking him into the water. "Mountain dew!!" He screamed.

Demyx was holding a cup of mountain dew and started poking Axel's leg, "Fall off!" He whined when Axel slapped his hand away but ran off nonetheless.

Zexion was in the lounge room reading a book and trying to ignore the screaming and thudding from on the top of the yacht.

Roxas sat on the edge of the yacht and stared down at the water. He shudder, he was afraid to fall in because of the things that live in the water. He was about to get up when the boat jerked forward.

Roxas was about to fall in when someone caught his arm. He looked up to see Axel. He sighed when the older boy pulled him up.

Axel smirked, "Why is it when you're in trouble I'm there?"

Roxas shrugged, "I don't know, maybe I'm a princess and your an odd prince." Sarcastism laced through his voice in a taunting way. "I'm going to go make me something to eat, you want anything?"

Axel thought it over for a minute before shaking his head.

Roxas shrugged it off, he was about to turn around when Axel grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a kiss. He leaned into it a little bit before Axel let go. He whined but went downstairs.

Zexion had his book in his lap, covering his ears as Demyx and Sora ran around still screaming. He got up, book in right hand and walked upstairs to find somewhere safe to read.

Roxas merely laughed to himself. He dug through the fridge looking for something to snack on. He moved on to the cabinets and found one of those snack bars. He grabbed two and unwrapped one, munching on it.

Sora came by in his boxers and screamed, "I WANT A-FANTA!!"

Demyx came running by, thankfully, fully dressed screaming, "BEER IS GOOD FOR THE HEART! IT MAKES YOU FART!" He held a bottle of booze in one hand while the other was high in the air.

Roxas could hear Riku yelling, "Sora, get some clothes on! Have you no shame?" He laughed.

After finishing both snack bars, he climbed back upstairs to see Demyx and Sora completely wasted.

Zexion was clutching his book to his chest as Sora tried to take it. He said no every time Sora asked to see his book. Demyx was squirming on the ground and whined for no reason.

Axel was sitting on the rail, looking amused. Riku was drinking straight from the bottle and looked tipsy.

Roxas leaned on the rail next to Axel and grabbed his drink taking a large drink out of it.

Axel grabbed his drink back and asked, "Hey Riku, who did you say was driving?"

Riku titled his head to the side and said, a bit slurred, "My olderish brothersss, Selphy."

Axel nodded and drank some more.

Long story short, everyone passed out on the deck, all wasted.

Sora began shaking his cousin's shoulder, almost if he was waking from a bad dream.

Roxas muttered, "What?"

Sora started shaking, "Roxas! Please get up! Please!" He began shaking his shoulder harder.

Roxas finally lifted his head up and damn it hurt! He muttered, "What?"

Sora frowned and pointed to the sky on the other side of Roxas. It was dark and thundering in the distance. It started raining and Roxas got up, he ignored his jelly legs and leaned on the rail.

Roxas made his way to the steering wheel room and saw Sephiroth turning the wheel violently. He said, "Hey, kid, get everyone up and get into the lounge. Now!"

Roxas bit his bottom from complaining about being called a kid. He nodded and told Sora.

Sora and Roxas started dragging their boyfriends towards the lounge but Roxas let go of Axel to catch Demyx from falling off the yacht.

Everyone was like a rag doll, only they were heaver.

After Sora got Riku into the lounge and helped get Axel and Demyx into the lounge. Roxas had no problem getting Zexion downstairs since he never ate around anyone except Demyx.

The storm began rocking the boat. The sudden jerk to the right woke Zexion up after falling on the floor. He rubbed his sore head and asked, "What's going on?"

Sora bent down and explained everything while Roxas sat beside an unconscious Axel.

Demyx started flinging his arms around on the couch and mumbled, "No more waffles for me mommy."

Axel slowly open his eyes and the light made his eye lids close, tightly.

Roxas saw Axel stir and stared at the beautiful face, hoping his waking up. When his eye lashes fluttered and close, Roxas felt scared and excited. He wrapped his arms around the boy and muttered into Axel's shirt, "Axel, I-I'm scared."

Axel's head was pounding, he wanted to go back to sleep and wait out the pain but when arms wrapped around him, someone was telling him otherwise. He looked down to see a spiky blond mess digging his face into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy, he ignored the searing pain coming from every inch of his body.


	3. Chapter 3

It's up! Sorry about being late on updating, but Happy (early) Halloween. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Enjoy!!!!

Disclaimer: I owned the world, I enslaved the human race, and Kingdom Hearts was rated R. Then my teacher yelled at me to stop sleeping in her class.

* * *

The yacht shook violently as the storm came closer.

Sora was balling like a baby as Riku tried to comfort him. Zexion was clutching his book, shaking. Demyx was still asleep. Roxas had his face buried in Axel's side. Plus everyone had a major hangover.

Riku asked, "Where's Sephiroth?"

Roxas looked up, "He's in the wheelhouse."

"Crap." Riku got up leaving Sora still crying. "Sora, I'll be right back."

Sora nodded and Riku went upstairs to go find his older brother. He tried to see through the rain that was pouring down now; the wind was just making the rain worse. After a few minutes looking for the wheelhouse, he stumbled into a drier room.

Sephiroth was trying to hold wheel study but it kept slipping from his grip. He grunted a few times before a slight movement caught his eye. He turned his head to see his younger brother.

Riku saw the worry in Sephiroth's face and asked, his face firm, "What's going on?"

Sephiroth answered, "The boat might go down if we don't get out of this storm soon. Warn the rest! Now!"

Riku's eyes narrowed and he walked out faced with the rain and wind. He fought his way back to the lounge only to mauled by a crying Sora.

Roxas had a questioning look in his gaze when Riku returned.

Riku sighed, "The boat might go down-"

Everyone, expect a sleeping Demyx, was in shock, Roxas and Sora gasped interrupting him.

Riku continued, "If the yacht doesn't get out of the storm quickly. Sephiroth told me to keep on you toes."

Sora balled into Riku's shirt, soaking it. The silverette wrapped his arms around the younger boy, whispering to him.

Roxas looked up to see Axel's eyes full of worry. He whimpered and tears streamed down his face.

Axel wiped away the tears with his thumb whispering, "It'll be okay, I won't leave you, I promise."

It was like Axel was reading his mind. Roxas wanted to hear those words, finding some comfort in the words. He wrapped his arms tighter around the older boy's torso.

Axel wrapped his arms around the blond and began rubbing circles on his back, in a soothing manner.

Demyx woke up; he and Sora were lucky, even after getting smashed they both didn't have a hangover. He asked, "Wha? How'd I get down here?"

Zexion said, leaning on Demyx's shoulder, "Sora and Roxas brought us down here. Demyx, I'm really scared."

Demyx laughed lightly, "Why? There's nothing to be afraid of, Zexy."

With that said, as if on cue, the boat gave a violent roll flipping Demyx out of his seat. He yelped as his head collided with one of the cabinets.

Zexion rolled his eyes and noted, "You're warned."

Demyx jumped up, rubbing the now growing lump on his head, "No one told me!"

Another violent roll sent the faux hawk boy reaching for something to hang on, arms flaring. He landed on his butt but still jumped back up, hands on his hips.

Axel asked over the storm, "Where's the lifejackets?"

Riku looked up, "There in the wheelhouse, why?"

Axel's eyes narrowed, he knew this boat wasn't going to escape this storm, no; it was going to be capsized. His arms tightened around Roxas, the younger boy concerned.

Another violent roll, more wind, more rain. It wasn't long until one wave splashed over the side into the lounge, taking everyone under.

Axel had lost Roxas and he was trying to reach the top so he could try to find him. Then it hit him like a ton on bricks, all this water was going to be drained back out into the ocean after a few more rolls. He grabbed someone's hand but he didn't care; someone was going to come with him.

The waves didn't lighten; they only helped speed up the process, sucking everyone out with it.

Roxas was trying to get back on top of the water he was choking. When the wave came, he had sucked in some water now he wanted to breathe air. After what felt like hours, his head popped up above water coughing out the water.

Roxas whipped his around, searching in the dark for someone, something. Instead he called out, "AXEL!" A roll came and he got sucked out of the lounge, hitting his head on the top of the doorframe knocking him unconscious.

He floated out in the ocean for about 5 hours before he was washed up on an island.

Roxas coughed violently, he tried to get up. It took a couple of times before he stood up on almost jelly legs. He scanned the area looking for someone, a few palm trees, bananas, a few small monkeys, some wood on the shore.

He was stranded.


	4. Chapter 4

I realized I complain too much. And this chapter was a pain in the ass to find again. I hope you can tell who's POV it is, if not, go ask somebody that's not me, ok, if you really can't tell, ask me. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do I need to tell you the sad truth you already know? T.T

* * *

RPOV

I woke up; my head throbbed painfully as I tried to get up. A coughing spell came over me as I splattered out salt water. I looked up.

It was a small island shore, a few banana trees here and some coconuts trees there, some unknown plants scattered across the grassy part. The monkeys that were in the trees were on lookers to me, the new thing on the island.

I got up but my legs were like jelly so I stumbled around before gaining my balance. I looked around hoping to find someone, anyone.

I looked out to the ocean, in the jungle, on the other side of the island. I traveled back into the jungle to see another opening, most likely a beach. I ventured to the opening until I got to a beach.

This one wasn't like the beach I had washed up on. This one had a crashed ship, like one of those old timey wooden ones. It also had a small waterfall that lead out into the sea.

I bent down and cried. I was seriously alone. "Axel"

APOV

_Roxas._

_Roxas._

_Roxas._

_Please be okay._

I woke up to a dull ache in my leg; I was on some kind of cooler floating in the middle of the sea. I pissed my pants; no literally I was that scared of the water.

I whipped my head around looking for someone, mainly Roxas. No one. I sighed. I had a choice; there were 3 islands I could see. One to my right, one to my left, and the last one was far away, tucked behind the other islands.

The one to the left was closet so I began paddling my way onto the shore. I trudged through the water until I was met by soft sand. I kept the cooler with me, it could come in handy.

I decided to leave the cooler on the shore while I explored.

The trees and bushes were thicker than I thought so getting over them was a difficult task. After that, I stumbled into a jungle; the canopy wasn't that thick.

A blond boy was curled up in a ball underneath a large palm tree, soaked. I was hoping with all my heart that it was Roxas but fate had to mess with me.

I shook the unknown blonde's shoulder.

Demyx jumped, startling me. He yelped and cried out, "AXEL!!" He wrapped his arms tightly around my neck and balled. "Axel, I…I can't…find…Zexion!" He said between sobs.

I patted his back and tried to reassure him but Demyx was just too dramatic sometimes. How Zexion put up with him was a mystery.

SPOV

Ah, soft warm bed.

I smell food.

I smell…bananas.

What was my mom cooking today? Oh right, our shipped wrecked.

Might as well see where I am. I got up, I felt refreshed. I needed some sleep.

A long stretch and a quick scan, I can work with this. A few banana trees and some plants. I scrambled to my feet and went straight to the banana's, my tummy growled angrily. I rubbed my tummy as I made a plan to get to the bananas.

I could climb; no I'd just fall. Shake the tree? I'll bruise the bananas. Throw something at them? Maybe.

Ok, lets try throwing something soft at the top of the banana tree.

I burst out laughing, thinking. _I'm such a retard making up queer plans like this._

I just shrugged and began my search for something soft. I found a baby coconut that was really soft and worn. I picked it up and tossed the soft fuzzy ball up and down before chucking it at the banana tree.

The soft coconut missed and hit the tall rock behind the tree, cracking it open. I sighed, _That failed miserably. _

I'd much rather have bruised bananas then a sore butt. Shake the tree, my next plan. I walked up to the tree and gave it a challenging look.

"Mr. Banana Tree, you are going down!" I hissed, I needed to talk to something and/or someone. I grabbed the tree and began shaking violently, trying my hardest to get some bananas.

Nothing.

I sighed. I'll climb. Before I jumped on the tree, I rubbed my butt and told it, "I'm sorry if I fall." I gripped the sides of the tree and pulled myself up, wrapping my legs around the trunk. I began slowly making my way up the tree until I could reach some bananas.

My mouth began drooling I was so hungry!

I tucked most of the bananas into my pockets and two in my mouth. I climbed back down and started munching happily on the bananas.

* * *

Roxas got up and wiped his tears away. He began deep breaths trying to calm himself down when he caught sight of a bluish-gray mop floating in the water. He panicked and rushed out into the water, picking up his friend and pulling him on shore.

Zexion wasn't breathing, that was bad. Roxas had taking CPR classes, thank god for that wasted week. He pressed his hands on the middle of Zexion's chest and pushed over and over, waiting for a response.

Zexion finally started coughing and spitting up a ton of water. Roxas sighed. _At least he was okay._ He thought.

Zexion opened his eyes but said nothing. He got up and brushed himself off before asking, "Where's Demyx?"

Roxas just shrugged and added, "Your welcome for saving your life." He walked away and back into the jungle.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy TofuTurkey Day!!!

Freak, this took forever to type up. I can't focus on anything anymore. I'm going to try and finish this up in the next few chapters, so I won't have to deal with it, ehh. By the way, I have a new obsession over Kadaj from Final Fantasy....

Kadaj: She doesn't own anything, just her idea, but mostly it was Kingdom Hearts and Sims 2 ideas!

* * *

Riku stumbled throughout the deep vines and trees looking for an opening, the bugs were eating him alive. He pushed his way through a few more vine tangles to find Sora sitting on the ground munching happily at a banana. He tackled him in a hug, knocking both of them into the sand.

Sora yelped in surprise but quickly returned the hug. "Riku, get off me, your squishing my banana's!" He squealed.

Riku climbed off of him, laughing at the mental dirty joke, and snatched a banana from Sora's pocket.

Sora protested, "That wasn't fair! I worked hard for those, give it back!"

Riku pressed his index finger to the younger boy's forehead as he pealed the banana with his teeth. "H'mm hunngrie," He mumbled between the banana skin. He took a bite and said, "I'll get you some more banana's when I have the energy."

Sora crossed his arms over his chest and began pouting all cute like.

Riku stopped eating and laughed, "Your such a _girl_ sometimes."

"I am not!" Sore gaped.

The silverette put his index finger to his lips and continued, "It's rude to interrupt people. You're such a girl sometimes BUT that's why I love you." He cupped the brunet's face with one hand and quickly closed the space between them.

Sora leaned into the kiss, lightly pulling on silver hair. He pulled away first and grinned, "Now I, monkey boy, have energy!" He pointed to the sky and jumped up running to another banana tree and began climbing.

Riku laughed quietly as Sora began shouting random things as he cursed at the tree.

* * *

"So, what do you know about this bush?" Roxas peered curiously; he had learned in the last hour that Zexion had studied plants for his junior year; he claimed it was the worst year of his life.

Zexion sighed, holding his head in one palm, "That's a snowberry bush, not poisonous but never mix it with any kind of fish." He was tired and ready to kill someone, mainly Riku (if he could ever find him), for dragging him onto the yacht in the first place.

Roxas picked some of the white berry, putting them into a basket that he made out of the long leaves of the palm trees. He had collected many fruits in the time on the island with the help of the living Wikipedia.

Zexion turned back towards the beach and stated plainly, "We need to set up camp before the sun sets, unless you want to freeze."

Roxas jerked up from picking the berries to face Zexion with a confused look on his face. He asked, "What do you mean freeze?"

Zexion sighed again, "It gets very cold at night on these kind of islands, humid during the day but freezing at night, get it?"

Roxas nodded and cradle the basket as he walked silently behind Zexion.

* * *

"Demyx! Stop crying!" Axel shouted still shaking his friend's shoulders.

Demyx continued to cry, hiccuping occasionally. He sutured out between sobs, "I left…him un…protected, Axel…I'm…so horrible!"

Axel sighed and dropped Demyx, he held his face hidden in one hand as he said, "Dem, I know your worried but don't think I not about Roxas as you are about Zexion. This is no time for crying!"

Demyx tried to wipe away the tears and snot that was trailing down his face. He asked, "A-Axel, do you th-think that we'll f-f-find them?" He was trying his best to hold back tears that were stinging behind his eyes.

Axel mumbled, "Demyx, I…I just don't know." He was wishing that they would find each other and get home safely. He walked back to beach and dropped down on the sand, sighing heavily.

Demyx followed Axel out to the beach and sat down beside him, resting his head on Axel's shoulder. He sighed and asked, "What now?"

Axel shook his head, "I don't know, Dem. I really don't."

* * *

**7 Months Later

* * *

**"Demyx, watch where you're chopping with that knife. You almost stabbed me, retard." Axel said, carrying some flexible wood that he had been using from the lake they had found earlier in the month, back to their little campsite.

Demyx grinned, "Sorry!"

Axel and Demyx were stuck on a completely different part of the island, higher up, than where Roxas and Zexion had camped out. They were obvious to know who else was on the island.

Riku and Sora had made a small hut on the beach where Sora landed. Sora would climb out of the hut and sit on the edge of the beach, gazing at the other two islands, wondering where everyone else was and if they were safe.

Roxas yawned, stretching like a cat before pushing himself off the sand. He had fallen asleep on the beach, stargazing to pass the time. He had wondered out there when Zexion had fallen asleep under the tiny roof they had managed to pull together.

Zexion rolled up the mat lazily as Roxas approached, angrily rubbing at his eye. He pushed the mat aside, asking, "Stargazing again?" He already knew the answer but asked anyway.

Roxas nodded sheepishly, "Got enough food?" He eyed the small pile of food behind Zexion; they had collected the day before.

Zexion sighed heavily, shoulders slouching, "For about two to three days at the least. Nothing to worry about."

Roxas nodded again, "I'm going around the island."

Zexion's eyes got wide for a moment before relaxing, he mothered Roxas a lot lately, mostly because Demyx wasn't around and he always took care of him. "Okay, just make sure to head back before dark. And take this." He handed him a thick walking stick that had saved both of their lives more than once.

Roxas shrugged, hating Zexion's motherly tone, and quickly took hold of the stick, wondering to the cave they had stumbled upon a few months back. He blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the slight darkness as he held tightly to the stick.

The cave was a mystery; it was covered in paintings and had deep ponds that were spread out randomly. It also had a long slope up into another part of the island but Zexion always told Roxas not to go up there but today he didn't care. Something inside of him was screaming to go see what was beyond the small opening; his heart beat wildly in his chest as he approached the slope.

Roxas set the walking stick down against the cave wall and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He reached up and moved his hand around looking for something to grab onto. He felt a small dip between his fingers and palm, he smirked. His fingers dug into the rocky, dry dirt, reaching up again with his other hand looking for another ledge. He found another one and gripped it, testing its restraint before heaving himself up slightly to look for another higher ledge.

After 20 long minutes of climbing the ledge up, Roxas crawled through the tiny space, immediately being blinded by extremely bright light. He blinked a couple of times; eyes adjusting back to the light.

Trees were close together and somebody had made trails that weaved in and out of the trees. It was fairly bright compared to where Roxas had been camping out. He heard a mumbled shout; his toes tingled at the thought of seeing another person and his heart raged out of control in his chest.

Roxas carefully followed at path, not caring where it leads just _who_ it leads to. The shouts got a little clearer but not enough to recognize. He pushed pasted a thorn bush, not realizing it until he let out a loud cry of pain from the pickers in his hand and arm.

Someone let out a low whisper and the ruffling got closer.

Roxas whimpered, trying to get all the thorns out of his arm as fast as possible so he could run.

Something spiky and blond pointed through the top of some bushes, a low whisper coming over it.

Roxas stuttered, pulling the last of the thorns out, "D-Demyx? Is t-that you?"

Demyx screamed in excitement from hearing Roxas and ran over, hugging Roxas close to his body, squealing the whole time.

Axel stood up, racking a hand through uncombed red hair. He held in his own excitement as Demyx let Roxas go. He approached Roxas, trying not to freak out. Roxas looked like he needed a bath, a comb, and a change of clothes, but all in all, he was perfect.

Roxas couldn't wait to get his arms around Axel and never let go. He was disappointed when Axel came up calmly, not making any move to hug or kiss him. He didn't wait; he flung himself at Axel, wrapping his arms securely around his neck, crushing their lips together.

Axel responded quickly, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist, pulling him flush against his own body. His tongue shot out, almost like a reflex, lapping at Roxas' bottom asking for permission.

Roxas' lips parted slightly letting Axel's tongue explored his mouth eagerly. He stood on his toes, titling his head to the side making the kiss deeper.

Demyx cleared his throat as the boys pulled away from each other, both looking red in the face. "Roxas, have you been surviving with any other people?" He asked, wanting so badly to know the answer.

Roxas nodded, "Zexion, but it takes forever to get down and I'll have to come with you to show you the way."

Demyx smiled so hard, his cheeks ached. He wanted to go now and find _his_ Zexion, he didn't want to wait, it had been so long since he had seen his lover. He said quickly, "Take me to him." He paused. "Please."

Roxas nodded again and turned around, waving his hand for them to follow. He followed the path back to the opening that leads to the lower part of the island. He stood in front of it, warning the other two, "The slope is steep so be careful. Just follow me." He slipped easily through the entrance, climbing carefully down the slope.

Demyx squeezed through the opening and watched Roxas climb down, following his path.

Axel sighed, running a hand through his hair before slipping his legs into the entrance, his body following. He watched Demyx's path, following it exactly and slipping down onto the cool dirt ground beneath. He slipped beside Roxas, taking hold of his hand.

Roxas lead them out of the cave, into a dim lighted forest with trees that branches were limp and vines curled around the bases. He slipped through another opening and came to a beach.

Zexion was sitting on the sand, trying to put together parts for a larger roof he had been working on for the past week. He looked up from his work to see Roxas, Axel, and Demyx, he was so stunned, he dropped what he was doing and stared.

Demyx blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall as he stumbled over to Zexion and fell on his knees to be face to face with the younger man. He whispered, "Z-Zexy? Oh god Zexy, I didn't protect you. Something terrible could have happened! An-and you could've been hurt or something…" He sobbed, throwing his arms around the smaller boy's shoulders.

Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx, patting his back gingerly. He kissed the side of Demyx's neck and cooed in his ear, "I'm okay, I'm here now, please don't cry, Demy."

Roxas squeezed Axel's hand for a second before letting go, walking down to the waters edge. He sat down, pulling his knees up to his chest, fighting back an oncoming sob.

Axel frowned before following Roxas. He sat beside the blonde, letting one leg stretch while the other was bent slightly. He took hold of Roxas' hand, entwining their fingers, as he asked, "Rox, what's wrong?"

Roxas squeezed Axel's hand again, harder this time. He cried, "I don't want this to end, I'm afraid it's all a dream and I'll wake up and be alone again, Axel. I've been alone for too long now, hell, I've lost count of the days since we crashed."

Axel pulled Roxas into his lap, hugging the younger boy close, gently petting his hair. He whispered, "I'm here Rox, its real, I promise. Here, feel me." He grabbed Roxas' free hand and guided it, letting Roxas touch his face and chest with delicate care.

Roxas mumbled, "Please don't let this be a dream, Axel. I can't lose you again."


End file.
